Stuck On You
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Reposting this from another site, a yuri with Tsunade/OC


Me: Yesterday I found out that my Quizilla account was deactiavted so since this was on there it was requested by the person I wrote this to to be posted on here.

* * *

Name- Shizuki

Age- 17

Appearance- Blue eyes, Brown hair just below the shoulders, around 5.5ft.

Personality- Quiet, funny, is shy around Tsunade, caring, kind.

Anything else- She is Anko's student and best friend.

* * *

You were walking through the Leaf Village with your best friend Anko at your side. You both had been without a mission for a while so you both were feeling a little confined.

"I swear it's like Tsunade doesn't want us to leave this village anymore…" Anko said crossing her arms as you blushed at the mention of Tsunade's name.

"I'm sure she has a good reason." you said as Anko raised one of her eye brows seeing your blush.

"You should really tell her how you feel Shizuki-chan." she said as you sighed looking down.

"Hey Anko-sensei.. Shizuki-chan." you heard as you both turned to see Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what brings you here?" you said smiling as Sakura replied, "Tsunade-sama wants to see you both for something."

"Alright thanks Sakura." Anko said as Sakura nodded walking off.

You and Anko made your way to Tsunade's office as your blush threatened to show again but you did your best to keep it back. Finally after what seemed like forever you made it to her office as Anko knocked while you heard Tsunade's voice usher you in.

"Ah there you guys are, well as you know you haven't been on a mission for a while but only one of you is needed for this mission while I want the other to stay here and keep me company while Sakura gets some time off and Shizune is away. So decide amongst yourselves tonight then tomorrow the one that's leaving meet the others at the Gates while the other come to my office bright and early." Tsunade said making you blush more and more at every word she said.

"Alright, we'll go and decide now." Anko said as you both bowed leaving.

Anko and you were walking to both of your apartment complex in silence, you really did want to go on another mission but at the same time it would be great spending time alone with Tsunade.

"I'll go tomorrow." you heard Anko say as you turned towards her.

"Are you sure…?" you asked quietly as she smirked towards you.

"Of course, you need to make your move on Tsunade… before it's to late." she said laughing at your expression as you nodded quickly looking down.

"Alright… I'll do it." you said as Anko laughed saying, "You'll do her."

You were about to scold her but she ran to her apartment leaving you in front of yours. You walked inside and had a quick dinner then a nice shower and finally went to bed.

The next day you got ready bright and early and made your way outside. You could see dark clouds up ahead and you sighed knowing there was a big storm coming. You finally made it to Tsunade's office and knocked on her door as her voice said to come in. You opened the door and gave her a little smile hiding you blush as she looked up towards you.

"So Anko is on the mission then?" she asked as you nodded closing her door.

"Well… let's get to work." she said picking up a huge pile of papers.

As the day went on the weather got worse, it began raining heavily as it got darker. Suddenly there was a big strike of lightning and the power went out. You squeaked startled as Tsunade sighed getting up from her spot.

"From the looks of it we may have to stay here for the night... I wouldn't want you walking home in this." she said lighting some candles.

You blushed deeply thinking about staying the night here with Tsunade with just the two of you. Tsunade turned towards you catching a glimpse of your blush as she smirked lightly.

"So… alone in the dark… what to do." she said walking around you as you sat in the seat across from hers.

"We can do whatever you want to do Tsunade-sama…" you said looking down as she sat in her chair.

"Come here." she said as you looked up seeing her point to her cleaned off desk.

You stood up and walked around her desk sitting on it as she scooted back giving you enough room. She stood up from her seat and came up beside you as you felt her large breasts push up against your smaller ones. Her lips pressed against yours as you eyes widened gasping giving her plenty of time to slither her tongue into your mouth. Your eyes fluttered close as you pushed closer to her playing with her tongue. Her hands rested on the sides of your hips as you brought your hands up wrapping them around her neck.

"Finally some time with you alone…" she said lustfully pushing you down onto your back.

You blinked lightly as she climbed onto the table so she was on top of you. She began tugging on your shirt pulling it up as she began kissing above your bra line. She unhooked it tossing it to the side as the candle light bounced off your upper body. Tsunade brought her mouth down running her tongue along your nipple as you inhaled holding in a moan.

"No one will hear you…" she said cocky like as you nodded blushing lightly.

You reached up for her shirt as you pulled it off setting her breasts free for you to enjoy. You grabbed onto them and squeezed them lightly as she groaned attacking your breasts again. You moaned this time as she began sucking on your right nipple roughly making your toes curl in delight. Her hands roamed around your body till they got to your pants as you helped her unbutton them and she tore them the rest of the way off leaving you in your panties. You looked at her pants as she laughed lightly getting the hint and removed them so she only had her panties on as well.

"Now let me see all of you." Tsunade said tearing off your wet panties to the side.

She began kissing down your body as you blinked watching her quietly until she reached your warmth. You felt her warm breath then her wet tongue slid inside you as you gasped moaned loudly. You felt her tongue leave you as you pouted out your bottom lip making her chuckle. She reached into her desk as you watched her curiously but blushed when you saw a little vibrator in her hands.

"Now you know what I do by myself…" she said huskily turning it on low.

She ran in over your clit as you squeaked moaning lightly as she pushed it inside you in one quick motion. She turned up the power to medium as your body bucked up and clawed lightly into her desk.

"Tsunade…" you moaned as she began sucking on your neck leaving her mark.

One of her hands reached down flicking your clit gently as you began bucking into her fingers wanting more. She began rolling your clit in between her fingers and turned on the vibrator to high.

"Nya! Tsuande!" you cried coming as she slowly slipped out the vibrator licking you and it clean.

You were panting lightly as she got up from her spot and smirked towards you.

"I want some pleasure too." she purred as you stood up pushing her gently on the table.

You began groping her breasts as she moaned and took your hands pushing them further south. You reached over to the side grabbing the vibrator and turning it on high pushing it inside her quickly.

"Shizuki!" she yelled as you brought your head down running your tongue over her clit.

"Uh… let me put my legs on your shoulders." she moaned as you nodded gliding her legs onto your shoulders.

She began bucking into your mouth and the vibrator all the while moaning your name. You felt her release coming as you shoved your tongue inside her with the vibrator pumping fast sending her body into a frenzy.

"Oh… Yes... Shizuki…OH!" she screamed coming into your mouth as you drank her juices and pulled out the vibrator.

You looked at her panting form as the lightning struck showing off her glowing body. She smiled at you as she sat up hugging your body.

"Glad you stayed…" she said as you nodded closing your eyes as the rain beat down on the window helping you fall asleep.

* * *

Me: Alright hope you enjoyed it. I'll be finishing up a request that I got in September (I'm behind . ) then the next of the Naruto Lemon Series.


End file.
